Bring on the Storm
by pathtales
Summary: With the threat of Universe ripping itself apart, the Doctor's old companions must come together to help him stop his most challenging foe yet.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet day in Torchwood headquarters. The rest of the team had gone home early and the only reason Captain Jack Harkness was still around was because he lived in a room there.

He was surprised when a knock came on the door. The inner door beyond the first set of security. Grabbing his gun, he went to the door quietly and then through it open quickly to surprise the intruder.

"You wouldn't really shoot a girl would you?" Said a girl with short sandy blond hair who looked to be about 20.

"Who are you?" He asked, trying not to seem surprised as she pushed past him. She was about average height with nice curves and brown eyes.

"I'm the daughter of some old friends." She shrugged. "I always wondered what Torchwood looked like. And you." She turned back to him. "My dad wasn't kidding, you do look the same as the picture in the living room."

"Um, I'm sorry, you still haven't told me who you are." Jack said, getting rather annoyed.

"I'm Jaclyn Smith." She smiled. "But I go by Jackie. My grandma thinks I was named after her but both my parents told me it was really you."

"I'm flattered." He dead panned. "Now who are your parents?"

"Oh, you know them. Sort of." She shrugged again. "You knew my mum for sure. My dad's ... complicated."

"Sorry, still not following." He sighed, giving up.

"And they told me you were clever." She shook her head. "Fine, one last hint: my grandma's name is Jackie Tyler."

Jack simply stared at the girl for a moment before a wide smile broke out over his face. "No way!" He quickly hugged the girl and spun we around. "You're Rose's kid. That means the Doctor, or his clone rather, is your dad?"

"Yep." She smirked as he suddenly frowned.

"Wait, so how are you here?" He asked.

"And that is the million dollar question." Jackie frowned. "Something is happening that's ripping through the universe. Literally. I was able to hop through because I was born there, but my parents are from here. It all makes since up here." She tapped her head.

"So are you a time lord too?" Jack asked.

"Nope, completely human." She sighed. "Not like my aunt."

"You're aunt?"

"Yeah, River. But that's another long story." She shook her head. "I'll tell it to you on the way."

"On the way where?" He asked.

"Oh, right." She laughed and messed her hair very similar to how jack remembered her father doing it. "I came here because I need to track down the doctor. I'd like your help."

"Um, it's a little more complicated than you think..." He started but she cut him off.

"Oh, we aren't looking for him." She smirked. "We're getting him to come to us."


	2. Chapter 2

"You're what?" Captain jack asked as he followed the girl about his room as she packed up a few things in his old bag.

"We're going to bait the doctor." She replied simply. "Get him to come to us."

"And how do you purpose we do that?" He asked sternly.

"The doctor can feel the entropy of the universe." She smiled. "So he will know when something that is practically impossible happens and know its is not in fact entropy but a message."

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" He asked.

"By getting to London immediately." She smiled. "You still have that old time travel thing?" She asked.

"Yes, but it's broken."

"Let me fix it." She said. "Dad told me how."

"Then you also know it only transports one person."

"That's why I have my own." She held up her wrist and smiled. "Aunty River gave it to me."

"You really need to tell me who that is."

"You'll meet her in a bit." She wave off as she took out a sonic screw driver.

"Why is the light pink?" He asked.

"I made it that way." She shrugged. "I might be human but my dad is still brilliant. Got my brains from him." The device beeped and she handed it to him.

"Ok, so now where?" He asked.

"London, 2012." She said. "Already programmed it." And with that she was gone. Jack hit his too and popped up outside a nice London apartment. She was already knocking on a door when two elderly men opened it up.

"Anthony and Brian Williams?" She asked.

"Yes..." They both responded, one with an American accent.

"I'm Jackie and I'm a friend of the Doctor's." she smiled.

"Come in!" The one named Brian said.

"Is the Doctor here?" Anthony asked. "I did always want to meet him!"

"Not yet." Jackie smiled. She explained to them who she and Jack were.

"Wow, amazing." Brian smiled.

"I'd like to be able to use this as sort of a base. The doctor knows this place and would be the perfect spot."

"A perfect spot for what?" Brian asked.

"Just getting people here for starters." She smiled. "But first I need a Tardis."

"Wait, what?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to steal a tardis." She grinned. "That's phase two."

"And exactly how do you plan on doing that?" Jack asked and she blushed.

"Not sure yet." The three men simply stared. "But I know someone who will. Jack, may I borrow your transporter? I need to go grab someone else."

"Well you did fix it." He shrugged. "Who are you grabbing?"

"Luke Smith." She smiled. And with that she was gone.

A/N: so the first few introductory chapters will be short until the plot starts :)


	3. Chapter 3

Jackie popped up in a crowded area with many people rushing about completely oblivious that a strange girl had mysteriously appeared. She looked about and smiled. Oxford, one of the best collages around. She had gone there in her old world, before things had gone crazy.

She looked around and quickly spotted the physics building. Going at a fast walk so she didn't stand out too much, she made ER way inside and started peeping into the labs. She finally saw one with the name Smith as the TA in charge so she went in only to be met with a red beam of light.

"Get down!" Came a shout as try pushed her out of the way and to the protection of an overturned table. The red beam was actually a ray that was destroying half the room.

"What is happening?" Jackie yelled.

"This idiot depresserized the cooling chamber then increased the energy output!" A small girl shouted as she pointed to the older boy about Jackie's age.

"Why would anyone do that?" She shouted back.

"I was curious what would happen!" The boy shouted back.

"Oh, you mean if it will destroy everything or simply explode?" Jackie snapped.

"I though I could control it by changing the chamber size!" He responded.

"Well now you know!" Jackie hollered as she took out her screw driver and pouted it at the machine.

"Is that a sonic screw driver?" The other girl asked.

"Why is it pink?" The boy added with distaste.

"I just happen to like pink!" Jackie snapped as the other two look stunned. Not because she had stopped the beam, they were use to odd things, but because this girl was the epitome of a biker chic. She was in dark skinny jeans and stylish biker books, had a fitted black top with a stylish green leather jacket, and had heavy eyeliner and multiple piercings in her ears, one on the side of her nose, and a "snake bite" under her lower lips.

"Thanks for your help." The younger girl said as she shook her head. "I'm Sky and this is Luke, and you are?"

"Jackie Smith." She frowned. "No relation. Are you guys really Sky and Luke Smith?"

"Yeah, what's is to you?" Luke asked, not sure he liked this strange girl.

"I'm a friend of the Doctor." She smiled weakly. "And I'm in need of a little help."

"You know the Doctor?" Luke asked as he folded his arm. "That would explain the sonic screwdriver. But that doesn't explain why it's pink."

"Hey, I happen to like pink so made it that way!" She snapped back.

"You made that?" Luke asked as he eyed it. "I've been working for years trying to."

"Well it helps when the doctor is your dad." I narrowed my eyes.

"No way, he and River...?" Sky asked.

"No!" Jackie's eyes widened. "He and Rose!"

"So your not really the doctor's daughter." Luke smirked. "But his clone's."

"Still the same thing." She snapped at him. "Now are you going to help me or not?"

"Fine. Where are we going?" Luke sighed.

"Here is an address." Jackie handed him a piece of paper. "They are expecting you, it's right across London. Tell them I'll be back shortly."

"And where are you going?" Sky asked.

"To get a few more people." Jackie responded. "One more stop in this time period in China, a quick stop in London of 2026, then back here. Then the hard work begins."

"Fine, we'll go." Luke huffed. He and Sky gathered their stuff and headed out as Jackie clicked her traveller yet again.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: only one more short chapter like this one to get all the characters together and then the longer chapters with plot will start. Thanks for all the reviews!

Jackie popped up and immediately ducked as gun shots were fired in her direction. She saw some freaky aliens (which upon review Jackie decided was a poor choice of words considering she was half alien. Sort of) and ran away from them since they were obviously being chased.

"Out the way!" Came a shout as some people came bonding through. Jackie immediately took cover as they captured the aliens and only came out when they were through.

"You tryin' to get yourself killed mate?" Came a sharp voice from an older man.

"Sorry, it was an accident." Jackie scrambled to her feet.

"And just who are you, what you doin' here anyway?" Asked a young woman next to him.

"I'm looking for Martha and Mickey Smith." She said. "Why are there so many Smiths?" She mused aloud.

"You found us." Said an older woman walking up with another boy. "So what do you want?"

"I'm Rose's daughter." Jackie said, knowing these two would know exactly what that meant.

"Lets go get some tea." Martha responded. They walked quietly a short way to a small camp-like area.

"So you're Rose's kid." Martha asked. "Does that mean your dad is...?"

"Yep." Jackie nodded.

"The universe is in danger again, isn't it?" Mickey asked with a sigh.

"Right on the nose." Jackie replied smartly, tapping her nose for emphasis. "And the question is whether you're in or out."

"In of course!" Exclaimed the two kids together. Jackie looked over at them and realized she had no idea who they were, but assumed they were the two ex-companions twins she'd heard about.

"That's Nathan and Emily." Martha said, knowing what Jackie was thinking. "And Emily is right, we can't not help out."

"Fine." Mickey sighed. "So what do you new us to do?"

"Here are four tickets to London, the flight leaves in an hour. We'll pick you up." Jackie handed them to the family.

"Who's we?" Martha asked. "Why not take the Tardis?"

"Because I don't have one yet." Jackie sighed. "See you in a bit." She sighed as she quickly pressed the gadget on her wrist to avoid questions.

One more errand and then she could figure out how to pull this whole thing off.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alfie, could you get the door?" Came a shout from inside as Jackie rang the doorbell.

"Yeah dad." Came a quick reply. The door quickly opened and a tall, rather handsome young man about Jackie's age was standing before her with a questioning glance.

"Hello, is this the Owen's residence?" She asked a bit nervously.

"Yes." He replied back, wondering why anyone dressed as fiercely as this girl could ever be nervous.

"May I come in?" She asked politely, "I'd like to talk to the whole family. I'm a friend of a friend."

"Sure." He shrugged in reply and showed we to the living room were his parents were watching the tele. "Mum, dad, this is, er..."

"Jackie." She replied politely. "I'm a friend of the Doctor's."

"Oh No." Craig sat up as did his wife. "What's happened now?"

"The doctor?" Alfie asked with a wide grin. "Haven't seen him in nearly two years! Is he with you? And aren't you a bit young to be one of his companions?"

"Oi!" She snapped at him. If all the boys she had to gather were going to be like this she would snap. "No, I'm his daughter actually!"

"Really?" Sophie asked in surprise. "He need mentioned he had children."

"I don't think he knows about me." Jackie sighed and gave them the cliff notes of what has happened.

"The this Doctor is a regenerated version of your father who is the clone of that doctor?" Craig asked.

"No, not a clone." Jackie groaned. "Actually, yeah, that's the best way to put it. It's too complicated to explain it."

"So what do you need us to do?" Alfie asked.

"I need you to come with me." Jackie replied. "And your parents to stay put."

"Why would we do that?" Craig asked. "I'm coming too."

"Because I can only bring one person back in time with me." Jackie explained.

"Nonsense, the Doctor has taken us on loads of field trips before." Alfie glared.

"Yeah, but he has a whole tardis now doesn't he?" Jackie replied mockingly. "Here, I preprogrammed it. Get a bag and then we're off."

"Fine." Alfie huffed as he quickly went up to his room.

"You do know what you're doing right?" Craig asked.

"Not a clue." Jackie replied dryly as Alfie came back down. They both hit their buttons and were immediately teleported back to the William's house.

"There you are!" Jack smiled as he saw Jackie with a strange boy. "Whose the kid?"

"Alfie Owens." He responded, recognizing his from an old picture he'd seen in the tardis.

"Captain Jack Harkness." The man responded.

"Hey Jackie." Sky greeted them.

"I thought you said you'd only be a few minutes, not a whole day." Luke said from behind her.

"Well this is preset." Jackie shrugged as she shook her wrist.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Luke asked but Jackie shook her head. "Later, I need you to go pick up some people from the airport."

"What?" Luke asked in outrage. "I've done blindly what you've asked so far but no longer! Tell me what is going on now."

"Not until everyone is here." Jackie glared. "And you're the only one with a car. You know Mickey, Martha, and their kids. That's all we're waiting for."

"We'll both get them." Sky said diplomatically. She then took the piece of paper from Jackie and shoved Like out the door.

It was a very unnerving next hour, or at least for Jackie. The rest of the group talked about their time with the doctor but Jackie just felt a bit put out. They knew her father during his adventures. They had had them. They'd even been in a tardis.

All she knew is what her parents told her. Other than that she had a very uneventful and rather boring childhood. Sure, they traveled all over the world but it wasn't enough somehow. She was part time lord after all. She got restless. But then again this wasn't what she had in mind either.

"Mickey!" Jack jumped when he saw his friend. "Still packing on the pounds I see."

"Better than gallivanting about!" He shot back. They both hugged and everyone introduced themselves and why have you.

All attention went to Jackie as things settled down.

"So now what?" Martha asked. Jackie blushed for the first time.

"Um, I don't know." She laughed nervously.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: sorry about the wait, university is kicking my but, but I will update this story as much as often as I can. Thank you to all the amazing reviews and this is it: the big reveal and setting off to the wild blue yonder!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"What do you mean you don't know?" Luke asked as he crossed his arms.

"I mean I kinda know." Jackie replied quickly, "but only a bit. I promised you all an explanation so I only had to say it once. I got a letter from my future self explaining to me what to do, but I can't share the contents with you."

"A letter?" Mickey asked skeptically.

"Yes. On my world a few years back natural disasters started becoming too common. Nearly one a day. My Dad-" she stopped, refusing to show any emotion. "Well you all know him. But he's only human so he couldn't regenerate this time. Died saving half of Brazil. Mum died a bit later in a freak snow storm in the Sarah Desert. You all know what happened last time. All transportation between worlds was cut off. That's where the weird thing happened. A meteor shower hit east London, pretty bad too. I was in South Africa at the time but got there as soon as I could. One of the meteorites opened up and electrocuted us all. Next thing I know I've woken up in this universe on some strange planet.

That's where I met River Song. Dad had just left apparently and that's why I popped up. Time energy and such. It was kind if weird meeting my Stepmom. Aunt. Whatever you want to call it, it isn't exactly a normal family unit. Anyway she wasn't surprised apparently. Handed me the letter and her transporter. Said she was headed out on her new job, looking at this massive planetary library or something, and she'd call me when she was done."

Everyone was silent as they digested this.

"So that's what you meant by pocket universes closing in on themselves." Captain Jack voiced. "So what does that mean for our world?"

"Chain affect." Sky whispered from her corner.

"Exactly." Jackie sighed. "The letter said that its too late to save the pocket universes, but not this one if we find the cause."

"And how so we do that?" Nathan asked.

"Didn't you mention something about stealing a Tardis?" Captain Jack mused.

"Steal a Tardis?" Came a series of voices ranging from surprised to disbelief.

"Well how else to you purpose to figure out the problem?" Jackie huffed.

"How about actually going to the Doctor?" Mickey asked sarcastically and there was a murmur of agreement.

"Because we can't actually talk to him until after I leave the letter for myself because he'll recognize me." Jackie explained, trying to stay calm. Had all these people given her father as much trouble?

"Why not?" Several voices asked back.

"The letter said I would understand and when I did I would also know when to leave the letter." Jackie huffed.

"Are we in a paradox?" Emily voiced for the first time.

"It would seem that way." Captain jack eyes the girl.

"So breaking it could mean very bad things." Jackie said with authority. "So lets find us a Tardis!"

Everyone was silent.

"Don't be shy." Jackie said dryly.

"How about we just figure out where it's going be be and go get it?" Anthony mused.

"True, we all know when and where the doctor has been." Martha nodded.

"But we only have two transporters." Jackie pontes out.

"Can't you bring the Tardis back?" Mickey asked and Jackie was silent.

"Can you fly the Tardis?" Martha added.

"Technically." Jackie said slowly.

"And what does that mean?" Captain jack asked.

"Well I didn't exactly have a Tardis to practice on," Jackie answered hotly. As she took her Jackie off to reveal tattoos all up and down her arms. Some on the company recognized the symbols as Gallifreyan. "But I'm just as clever as my dad and remembered everything he taught me. And a bit extra."

"Please tell me you ride a motorcycle." Captain jack laughed.

"Am I that cliche?" Jackie smirked. She knew how she looked but she liked it. Her short, sandy blond hair with all of her piercings and tattoos along with her outfit was a bit much, but that was the style she liked. Plus she found it helped to have people think she was more brawn than brain. While yes she could throw a mean punch, her look just kept unwanted annoyances away.

She noticed that about her parents. They looked friendly so it tended to attract everyone and their mother. With everything that had happened the last two years it was just easier for Jackie to choose who she worked with.

"Can we focus here people?" Martha stood up. "Now Tardis, start talking. What exactly can you do?"

"I know the theory but the Tardis regenerates the same as the doctor so learning too much is unneeded information." Jackie explained further. "The Tardis will recognize me but how it responds I don't know. It may listen to me and it may not."

"What do you mean listen?" Luke asked.

"Wait, you guys actually think the doctor controls the Tardis?" Jackie asked in surprise. "I know from my mum it didn't always go where the doctor wanted." All the former companions nodded slowly. "You can make a request but the Tardis is the one that decides if it listens."

"So let me see if I understand this." Luke said as he stepped forward. "We have to find the Tardis, steal it, and then see if it listens to you. Assuming it does, then what?"

"I don't know." Jackie sighed frustratedly. "I'm just going with the paradox."

"Well then lets find us a Tardis." Brian said simply as if to finalize it. Everyone was silent as they thought.

"Um, what is today's date?" Alfie asked suddenly.

"April 13th, 2013." Emily chirped.

"It's my birthday." Alfie said in surprise. "My second actually."

"Congratulations." Nathan said dryly.

"No, you don't get it." Alfie broke into a wide smile. "The doctor visits me almost every birthday. I'm pretty sure he should be there now!"

"The lets go." Jackie nodded, the only one not surprised. If they had bothered to remember her transmitter was pre-programed. She knew this moment had to have been picked for a reason. "We have a Tardis to steal."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Kamil the Awesome: you are awesome. Just wanted you to know that.

~:~:~:~:~:~::~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"So where is the TARDIS?" Anthony asked as the group snuck around the house taking particular care that they were not seen.

"Right here." Martha sighed. "It's the Police Box."

"Oh, right." He smiled sadly. "My parents mentioned that."

"Ok." Jackie said nervously as they all stood in front of it. "Let's go." She pushed the door in slightly and walked it with Luke, Sky, Emily, Nathan, and Alfie but the others were unable to enter.

"Shit." Jackie muttered as she pulled her jeans up to read her tattoos and swore again. "Why the hell did I tell myself I needed to find you guys if the TARDIS is rejecting you guys for some reason?"

"Why aren't we allowed in?" Captain Jack asked.

"I don't know." Jackie groaned. "But we don't have time to figure it out. Just go back to Brian's house and … chat or something."

"No, we should be helping!" Martha shouted.

"Well standing here shouting and drawing attention to us is the perfect way." Jackie growled. "Now go. Dad could be anywhere and he CAN NOT see us!"

"Fine." Mickey said, taking his wife's hand. "We'll wait. Go and be safe."

"But the kids-" Martha started, but Jack cut her off.

"Will be fine." Her old friend assured her. He nodded to Jackie and she closed the door.

"Great, so we have a TARDIS." Luke crossed his arms. "And half the group. Now where to?"

"Where ever the TARDIS decides to take us." Jackie answered.

"Ok, really, is anyone else getting tired of her answers?" He asked the group.

"Luke, don't be rude." His sister scowled as Jackie started fiddling with controls.

"No, he's right." Alfie agreed. "This plan seems flawed and full of holes."

"Who say's I even have a plan?" Jackie asked with a laugh. "I wish. But hey, the TARDIS always takes you where you need to go." As if on cue the TARDIS started beeping and alarms sounded. A figure of a lanky man with a large chin appeared in holographic form.

"Unknown power source detected." It said in a monotone voice. "Identify."

"You know exactly who I am." Jackie answered with the same confidence she had shown when she first met everyone. "Is this the current regeneration of him?"

"Yes and Yes." The hologram replied. "Unknown power source detected. Identify."

"What the hell does that mean?" Nathan asked.

"Two genomorphic humanoids, three humans, and one half Time Lord Humanoic." She said slowly.

"The information is positive, however there is missing information." The man said. "TARDIS emergency protocols activated." The entire Tardis shook and Emily screamed.

"What the hell?" Luke growled.

"I don't know!" Jackie called as they all braced themselves. Suddenly the shaking stopped and Jackie looked at the monitor. "Shit."

"I'm begging to agree with Luke." Nathan groaned. "I'm starting to hate the limited information."

"We're on Earth, London still." Jackie answered slowly.

"There's a 'but' coming." Luke groaned as he walked up to her.

"But, it's 1519." Jackie groaned. "The closet should be around here." She started walking about, looking down the hallways.

"This is the height of Henry VIII's court, right?" Sky asked.

"Yes." Jackie nodded. History was something her father had always stressed.

"Wait, the King of England?" Emily asked as they found a closet filled with the right clothes mysteriously. "Are we going to his court?"

"Apparently." Jackie's eyes narrowed. "I hope this covers all my tattoos."

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Because they'd think she's a witch." Alfie smirked. "We all have to be very careful about what we say."

"Oh no!" Jackie groaned. "I'm 20!"

"So?" Nathan asked. "I'm 19."

"I need to be married in this time." Jackie groaned. "And Emily at 16 is old enough to be betrothed and Sky at 13 needs a Chaperone."

"Easy." Luke said. "I'm her older brother and 21 so that makes it perfect."

"I can be Emily's Chaperone too." Nathan said.

"And I guess I can be engaged to her. I'm 18." Alfie smirked as Nathan glared.

"Great, that means I have to be married to Luke." Jackie groaned.

"Lovely." Luke muttered as his sister giggled.

"Let's go." Jackie sighed.


End file.
